


Great Googly Moogly Papy!

by Merlinsapprentice



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hilarity Ensues As A Result, Or not, Papyrus is a smooth operator, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinsapprentice/pseuds/Merlinsapprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor y/n just wanted to take a shower and eat breakfast.  But no, life decides that she has to suffer some form of embarrassment.  In front of an attractive skelebae.</p><p>Especially in front of an attractive skelebae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Googly Moogly Papy!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wolfpupp22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfpupp22/gifts).



> Credit to Wolfpupp22 for creating the story this scenario was based off of, A Tale Of Two Bones. Check her out-The story is adorable and well-written.

You stretched, your body making a satisfied 'pop'! sound at the pleasant action and you yawned. You headed down to the kitchen, your stomach gurgling in anticipation for yet another of Sans's delicious cooking.

Papyrus saw you and gave a little wave from the couch, laying down on it in a lazy manner. "Mornin', y/n."

"Morning Papyrus." You yawned again, shuffling to sit down at the dining room table.

"You look dead." He commented, 'eyes' scanning your fatigued body with its droopy eyelids and tired expression.

"Gee, thanks Paps." You replied sarcastically with a roll of your eyes.

"Let me rephrase that-you look dead gorgeous." The skeleton smirked.

"Nice save." You complement, fixing your hair as Sans ran down the stairs.

"LADY Y/N! THE GREAT SANS WISHES YOU A GOOD MORNING!" He exclaimed and leapt into your arms, earning a surprised oomf from you as you adjusted yourself to carry the smol skelebae.

"Good morning to you too, Sans!" You giggled and gave the cutie a kiss on his forehead, making his blue eyes sparkle into blue hearts and an adorable blue hue to cross his skeletal cheeks.

"ARE YOU HUNGRY?" Sans struck a heroic pose. "THE GREAT SANS IS PREPARED TO FEED YOU THE MOST EXQUISITE OF CULINARY PERFECTIONS!"

"Sounds great, Blueberry. What should we have?" Sans held his chin in deep thought. Papyrus stood up and leaned against the wall.

"How about scones? I've got Asgore's scone recipe." Papyrus said.

"That's sounds great, Paps." You yawned and stood from the table. "You guys go on ahead and get baking-I'm going to go take a shower."

"OKAY!" Sans smiled and gave you a quick hug. You went to the bathroom, leaving the two skeleton brothers to cook breakfast while you tried to bring some life back into you.

You closed the door and immediately took off your clothes, placing them on the bed before stepping into the shower. The warm water soothed your aching muscles and helped your body relax. A blissful sigh left your parted lips as you rubbed yourself with soap and began to rub the shampoo all over your hair.

  
"DO YOU THINK SHE'S DONE YET BROTHER?" Sans whimpered, chin on top of the counter sadly. Papyrus chuckled.

"Not sure, bro. Just give her some time."

"BUT IT WON'T BE AS FUN COOKING WITHOUT Y/N!" Sans whined. He suddenly leapt to his feet, giving Papyrus a heart attack (that is, if he had a heart. Yohohohohoho, Skull Joke!) as he struck a heroic pose. "I SHALL GO AND CHECK ON HER!"

Sans ran up the stairs. Papyrus chased after his younger brother, fear motivating him to move far faster than he normally does in a desperate attempt to protect his brother's innocence. "Bro wait! We should wait until she's done!"

  
You were washing out your hair when the door burst open, startling you to lower your hands to your sides as Sans ran into the room, Papyrus right behind him.

"Y/n ARE YOU DONE-". Sans stopped and took in your naked body, tilting his head to the side.

Your face flushed in embarrassment as you tried to use your arms to cover your chest as the two brothers stared.

"OH. THE GREAT SANS APOLOGIZES FOR INTERRUPTING YOUR SHOWER! I SHALL WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE DONE!" He smiled and walked back to the kitchen. At least his innocence remained...

Papyrus stared, a smirk dominating his features as his eyes roamed all over your body. An orange blush was visible on his cheeks as he chuckled. That snapped you out of your frozen state.

"P-Papyrus! W-hat-stop staring!"

"I can't help but face the _naked truth_ that you're so sexy, y/n." Your tomato face flushed scarlet at the skeleton's sultry tone of voice, your knees weakening.

"GET OUT!"  You yelped, tossing a bottle of shampoo at the skeleton, who caught it with one hand.  

Papayrus held up his hands beseechingly and began to back out.  "Okay, okay.  I'm going."  He closed the door behind him.

You shook your head at the skeleton and froze once more as you heard a low, appreciative whistle.

"Papyrus!"  His laughter echoed through the door. His soft footsteps soon became silent as he went down the stairs.

Your tense body relaxed and you let out a shaky sigh as you turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around your form.  You dressed quickly, towel drying your hair before going back down to the kitchen.

"Welcome back beautiful."  Papyrus grinned.  You stuck your tongue at him as you blushed and went to help Sans.  Papyrus chuckled again, his orange blush a soft tint on his cheeks now.

"Y/N, CAN YOU HAND ME THE EGGS PLEASE?"  Sans asked, whisking the flour and sugar in a large bowl.  He peered at the recipe before him with a somber expression as he stood atop a step stool.

You handed the carton to Sans and he cracked them into the bowl.  You took the eggshells from him and placed them inside the garbage bin.  Papyrus smiled at the sight.

"That's really _eggcellent_ of you to help, y/n."  You giggled at the pun while Sans pouted.

"BROTHER YOU ARE WHY WE CANT HAVE NICE THINGS!"

"Sorry bro, I just wanted y/n to know how much she _cracks me up,_ always leaving me with a _sunny-side up disposition."_

"OH MY GOD!"  Sans raged while you laughed at his reaction.  Any minuscule amount of anger you reserved from Papyrus's peeking dissolved.  It was just too difficult for you to stay mad at the sweetheart.

"INSTEAD OF PLAGUING ME WITH YOUR INCIDENTAL PUNS, WHY DON'T YOU HELP BY GETTING THE BUTTER?"  

"Does that mean I can't _butter_ y/n _up_ with any more puns?"

"PAPYRUS!"

"I'm just saying, you never know when we'll have to _scramble_ for some serious good jokes in the _toasty_ future."

"BROOOTTHHEERR!!!"

"Okay okay."  Papyrus laughed and opened the fridge.  He soon grabbed the ingredient and gave it to Sans, who added it to the scone batter he placed on a metal tray.  He put on his pink oven mitts and carefully put the tray inside the oven.  

Papyrus set the timer for half an hour.  You watched, amazed, as Sans cleaned up faster than you could blink.  

"THE SCONES SHALL BE COMPLETE IN 29 MINUTES AND 32 SECONDS!"  He declared, hands on his hips in a proud stance.

"I can't wait, Blueberry."  You smiled.  Papyrus yawned and stuffed his hands back in his pockets.

"That was fun, but I'm feeling bone-tired."  He drawled.  The three of you made your way to the couch while Sans scolded his brother for yet another terrible pun.

Sans sat in the front of the couch, blue irises glowing brightly as he watched his all-time favorite T.V. Star, D.J. Napstablook, take the stage.  You and Papyrus sat next to each other on the couch.

After a few minutes, Papyrus reached an arm out from behind to pull you close to him, his arm around your waist.  Your cheeks turned pink and you tried to escape his hold, but he had a strong grip on your waist that prevented you from leaving any time soon.

"Hey now.  What's the rush?"  He chuckled, tilting his body so his head rested on your shoulder.  Your face flushed more as you frowned at your friend.

"Papyrus, after the shower incident, I would prefer if you weren't so touchy-feely."  You still felt mortification at the thought of one of your closest friends seeing you bathe.

Papyrus pushed himself so he faced you, his arm around your waist making you lay on your back with Papyrus looming over you.  His body was pressed tightly against yours, hips resting against one another's.  His right eye glowed as he stared down at you.  Your heartbeat quickened at the lighting of his handsome features. 

"You didn't mind my brother getting all touchy when he listened to your heartbeat."  He spoke.  It was a teasing tone, but it had an almost unnoticeable drip of envy lacing it.

"B-but Sans is like a kid, a-and you're-"

You lost your voice when Papyrus leaned in.  Your faces were now inches apart and you saw a predatory gleam light his eyes.  He came closer and closer until-

"BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH Y/n?"  An innocent voice piped up curiously.

Talk about cockblocking. 

Papyrus and your faces blushed.  You both looked at Sans, who was smiling up at the two of you with naive confusion.  Papyrus searched for the right words besides _oh ya know, trying to go to the Bone Zone because I've noticed y/n looking at me like she wants to jump my bones._

"OH!  I UNDERSTAND-YOU WANT TO HEAR HER HEARTBEAT!"  Sans pounded his fist into his hand at the realization as he looked proud of himself.

Papyrus's wicked grin returned.  "Uh-huh.  Now if you'll excuse me bro~".  You let out a startled squeak as Papyrus lifted your shirt up and buried his face between your breasts.  If you're face wasn't already tomato red before it was on fire now.  You could practically feel steam coming out of your ears.

"P-Papyrus!"  He hummed.

"Mhm.  So _soft_ ," he moaned and wrapped his arms around you, nuzzling into his newfound pillow.

You but your lips to stifle the pleasures sounds attempting to escape your mouth as Papyrus's hips grinded against yours. His hands roamed your stomach and u shape, pressing into the skin.

"Papyrus," a desperate plea.

"Yeah?"  Oh, that _voice_!

You breathed in and out, trying-and failing-to calm your erratic heartbeat.  "S-Sans is here..."

Papyrus stopped.  He sighed against you and leaned up. You breathed a sigh of relief and propped yourself up, only for Papyrus to pull you and have you sit in his lap.  You stared in flustered confusion.

Papyrus brought his mouth close to your ear and whispered.  "I'll let you jump my bones when he's asleep."

Oh my.

 


End file.
